memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Aman Evek
|Rank=''gul'' |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Aman Evek in 2371 }} Gul Aman Evek was a male Cardassian who was a commanding officer in the Cardassian Fourth Order, who rose to prominence in the 2350s and was a respected officer in the Cardassian Guard. History Personal life Evek was a renowned Cardassian, both as a soldier and a poet. One of his proudest accomplishments was the courting and marriage of Lycoris, a prominent woman in Cardassian high society. Evek and Lycoris had three sons. Early military career By the year 2351, Evek was a gul in the Fourth Order and had become one of the most powerful men in the Cardassian military, and his accomplishments were legendary. To serve on his starship was considered the height of a Cardassian military career. Evek had many allies in the Cardassian Guard, including Dukat, who owed him several favors. As a poet, Evek immortalized some of his own campaigns, leading to the notoriety of some of his subordinates, including his first officer Telak, as well as Nextrom and Salim. Evek's sons followed his footsteps into the Cardassian Guard. Unfortunately, his two eldest were killed in a decisive Starfleet victory over a Cardassian fleet in the Rabroc Nebula near the end of Federation-Cardassian War. Evek immediately requested a reassignment to the Demilitarized Zone. Patrolling the DMZ By 2370, Gul Evek was in command of the warship, , and was assigned to patrol the Federation-Cardassian border. Following the signing of the Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370, the Vetar was assigned to the removal of Federation colonists from Cardassian territory in the Demilitarized Zone. Also assigned to the DMZ to monitor the relocation was the . A new war between the Federation and the Cardassians nearly began when Evek began to remove the Native American colonists on the planet Dorvan V, while the Enterprise was still trying to arrange their relocation, which was unnecessary due to the intervention of Wesley Crusher. Thankfully, bloodshed was avoided when Evek agreed to negotiate the status of the human colonists, and it was agreed they would be allowed to remain within Cardassian territory and live under Cardassian authority. In an alternate timeline, Evek rejected further negotiations and fired upon the Enterprise. This sparked a six-day conflict, dubbed the "Battle of the Border", after which the border was redrawn. The Maquis: Fall from grace Tragedy again struck Evek when his third son was killed in a Maquis raid in the Nonas system. The Maquis used a stolen Federation vessel for the attack, and Evek grew bitter toward both the Federation and the Maquis. In the early 2370s, Evek was responsible for taking reports from Seska, an Obsidian Order agent working undercover in the Maquis. He was constantly hoping for information regarding the location of Maquis bases, although the Maquis kept that information very secret. In 2371, Seska tipped Evek off to a massive Maquis raid on the Montee Fass shipyards in the Oliv system. Evek relayed this information to the rest of the Cardassian Guard, and was responsible for many Cardassian forces withdrawing from other areas to ambush the Maquis at Oliv. Evek issued orders to Seska that she should implicate Tuvok, a Federation spy, as the intelligence leak responsible for the failed attack on Montee Fass. However, the Maquis ships, while leaving the Badlands for Oliv, were damaged by the Badlands curse, and the raid on Montee Fass was called off. Evek was discredited for giving faulty information, an accusation which carried more weight as the Opek Nor mining facility, one of the targets left with impaired defenses from the fleet redeployment, was destroyed by a Maquis raider, the Val Jean. Wanting revenge against the Maquis, and hoping to lay the blame on Seska's shoulders, Evek took the Vetar into the Badlands in pursuit. This action was taken against the protest of Menet, the Obsidian Order agent assigned to the Vetar. The chase ended when the Val Jean was transported into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker. After the disappearance of the Val Jean, Evek ordered Menet off of his ship, and a full third of Evek's crew went with him. Thankfully, Evek's senior officers, as well as the best technicians aboard the Vetar, stayed. Elim Garak believed Evek had died in the Badlands, although he had survived. After the end of the Dominion War, Evek took a prominent role in the Directorate political group on Cardassia. In a meeting that Garak attended, Evek called Skrain Dukat a traitor, which elevated Evek's standing in Garak's eyes. Category:Cardassians Category:Cardassian Guard personnel Category:Cardassian starship personnel